It Could Happen to Anyone
by kittygirl741
Summary: When a girl moves to amity park and runs into the ghost boy what could happen? I really don't know how to explain this story so plz R&R!
1. Drafted

Authors Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little rough around the edges, but please give it a shot! This is only my second fic and I'm still not to sure what to do. I do have quite a few ideas for the future but until then enjoy!!!

P.S: I made up some characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Danny Phantom!

Drafted

"Mom, why do we have to move? We just arrived here not even a year ago!" Diana exclaimed.

"Honey, I know we just came here, but your dad and I had a better job offer in Amity Park."

"Look on the bright side. You can make new friends and get off to a new start," her dad tried to explain to her.

"Come on sis, this could be the place were we stay for the rest of your lives! You should be glad; we wouldn't have to move all over the nation any more," her sister Kula said trying to cheer her up, but it was too late. She was already out of the door. She ran down the street to her best friend Lilly. Once she found her on the stoop of her house she plopped down next to her. Lilly looked over at her and noticed that her friend's eyes were red and her face was pale.

"What's wrong Diana? I've never seen you like this before."

"We have to move!" she explained. Her friend looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"My parents took a new job on the other side of the nation!"

"That's terrible!"

"Yea, I know, but it gets worse. They think that we may be staying there for the rest of your lives! I don't want to go to a new place I want to stay here with my friends! Why do my parents have to be into ghost hunting? Why not pottery, or cooking, or work in a coffee shop? Any thing is better than ghost hunting."

"Calm down Diana, things will work out. Is there any way you can talk them out of it?"

"No, it's a said deal. They want us down there ASAP. Which to my parents, that's a week from now."

"You can't move tomorrow! You just can't!" Lilly exclaimed pulling on Diana's sleeve.

"I know. I don't want to go, but I have to go back home and help pack!" Diana said fighting tears.

"I'll come and help you pack maybe that would help some," Lilly said trying to sound optimistic. "Who knows it may be better than what you're thinking, but no matter how it goes you have to send me a letter every day!"

With that, the two girls headed off down the street to Diana's house. Once there they started to pack all of her things in different boxes as quickly and carefully as they could. Once they were done it was about 10:00 at night, and Lilly had to leave. Lilly promised to meet her back at her house before they left.

Diana looked around her room and saw emptiness. She had packed up what seemed like life as she new it, and just leaving it in the dust of the past. She went down the stairs to where everyone's beds were placed in the floor ready for the moving van the next day. She laid down and stared endlessly at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

The next day came too quickly for Diana. She awoke to a load noise beside of her. She looked over to see her sister yelling to get her up. Diana pulled the covers over her head and plunged her ears. _Why do I have to have a sister?_ She thought as she curled up into a tight ball.

"Come on get up the moving van is here." Kula said pulling off the covers. Diana rolled out of the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her usual brownish, blonde, haired, and brown eyed self. _Well I look the same but why don't I feel the same?_ She thought to herself. She changed clothes and finished getting ready. By the time she was done she noticed that all of their things were already in the moving van. She climbed the stairs and took one last look at life as she knew it. She looked around the house once more before heading back down-stairs and out the door. She took one last look around the yard, tears falling down her cheek. She felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lilly, with tears going down her cheeks. They didn't say a word, but walked slowly back to the family R.V. Once there they were forced to part. It was only then that they spoke to one another.

"You have to write to me every day." Lilly said looking Diana straight in the eyes.

"I will." Diana spoke softly back in response. They gave one last hug then parted. It was going to be a long ride. Diana, knowing her parents, wouldn't stop for anything expect for food and to use the bathroom.

It took them one full week to make the long journey. By that time Diana had made three letters to Lilly describing the boring trip. Sure they were able to see some sites, but her parents wouldn't stop and let them look. "You can see them from the road. Plus we're on a dead line. We need to be at Amity Park by Monday." Her parents would say.

Once Kula saw the "Welcome to Amity Park," sign she freaked and ran straight to the window to get a closer look. _If Kula thanks that this is cool then she really needs to get out more. _Diana thought to herself. She wasn't the least bit enthused. She sat in the seat refusing to look out the window.

The van came to a sudden stop in front of a brick house. Diana and the rest of the family walked out of the R.V. and looked up at the two story house. "This house is freaking awesome! It's so much bigger then your old one!" Kula explained.

"Yea, yea it's big so what! Can we please just go inside now I would like to get my room fixed before night fall," Diana huffed to her sister, grabbed her luggage and marched thru the door. Once inside Diana gasped at what she saw. It was the house of her dreams! She was standing in the living room that had certain places for the T.V., a bookshelf and a bunch of room for other things that they had carried along with them. She turned to the left and saw an old fashion kitchen. Apparently the people that had lived there before them had been apple crazy. The whole kitchen had an apple theme.

She walked up the stairs still looking around and found her room. She was promised the biggest of the three rooms since she was the oldest. She stopped once again in her tracks. Her room had tons of space. Probably more space then she had things to put in. She looked at a corner and saw that they had already delivered her bed. She set her things down and went in search of her closet. She finally found it on the other side of the room. She opened the door and was surprised to find that she could put about twelve of her in it and still have room for her clothes.

After trying to plan out everything that she had and were it could go, she went in search for them and started to put things in order to her liking. The only down side to her room was that the color didn't go with everything else that she had. All of her stuff was red with Japanese signs on them, and the walls were black, but once she had finished she thought that it looked good and loved it. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be._ The rest of the day went by in a blur with all of the unpacking and trying to figure out were everything else went.

By the end of the day Diana was ready to collapse of exhaustion, but instead of going to bed she decided to end her day by mailing her letters to Lily including the one she had just wrote about her new home. She went down stairs and told her parents were she was going then walked out to the stoop. She paused, looked around at her surrounding, and started walking. It took her a while but she finally found the post office on the other side of town. _Mental note to self, get parents to drive me to the post office next time. _She thought about what she had seen on her way to the post office in order to get herself home without being lost. She could remember going past several houses that looked like apartments. Then she went past a fancy estate, then a restaurant called Nasty Burger.She was just about home when she saw a sudden green flash. She looked around and saw nothing; then started walking back. She felt like she was being followed. She turned around and saw nothing, but heard a noise in the bushes. She ran past them in a panic never letting her eyes leave the bushes. She turned around and saw something she had never seen before, a ghost! It was pail skinned and had white hair. She turned around and started to run the other way. _Great were not even here a day and I'm already getting chased by stupid ghosts._ She made a turn and saw Casper High. She went around the school and tried to lose the ghost. When she stopped she realized that she was beside of the football field. She looked around and saw no one. Looking around once more she saw something green over in a corner. She started to run again. _After this maybe I could make it on the track team, _she thought sprinting for her life. She made it about fifty yards down the field and looked back over her shoulder to see the ghost gaining on her. She kept on running but didn't make it too far. Having the luck she had she tripped over a hole that she didn't see, and landed on her ankle wrong. Despite her struggle to get up she couldn't. The ghost was a few feet away and she knew she couldn't get away from him. Unable to think of anything else to do she screamed, even though no one was around to help. The ghost covered her mouth and she collapsed in the ghost hands shortly after.

_Chapter 1 Fin!_

Sorry that this chapter went rather quickly but I have a hard time setting the mood with the first chapter…I'm going to update as soon as my crtizer gives me my paper back with the changes. goes over to crtizer and jumps for the paper in the meantime plz R&R it keeps me going!!!!!


	2. A New Beginning

ok here we go again..lol.. this is still a little rough around the edges but i'm working on it!!! i hope you enjoy it and plz R&R!!!! o and if u have any suggestions then i'm all ears!!!!

* * *

**A New Beginning **

When Diana started to gain her conscious back she could hear the small mummer's of people talking. She could only make out a few of the words, but she wasn't really concerned about what they were saying. She was more concerned about were she was and what she was doing there. While looking around she tried to rise up but couldn't. Something was holding her down on a platform. She looked down and saw three green belts on her. One keeping her hands tied down, another one around her waist, and the last one was holding her legs down. Turning back around, she was startled by a ghost looking her straight in the eyes. He wore purple clothes and a wizard hat. He had a friendly look on his face which calmed her down some. When she looked over the ghost's shoulder she saw the ghost that had chased her down and brought her there. "What am I doing here?" She finally managed to say looking at the purple ghost that was still looking down at her. After a moment or two he finally answered in a deep voice, "Welcome to the ghost zone, I'm Clockworth, and you must be Diana." Before Diana could question how he knew her name he continued, "This is one of my servants," he pointed to the guy that had chased her down.

"What do you want with me and how did you know my name?"

"I know about everyone that as a certain spot in the ghost zone, and that includes you." He concluded turning around and going toward his assistant, beside a machine. She tried to over hear their conversation but they were whispering to low. The assistant came to her side and pushed her into a big oval machine, and closed the door. She watched and looked around. At first she didn't think that anything was going to happen. Then all of a sudden a bright light flashed and hit her body like a lighting bolt. She screamed and tried to wiggle off of the platform she was laying on. When the last ray of light came she screamed louder then she had ever screamed before, and wiggled out of the platform, breaking the restraints. The doors opened and she stumbled out into the other room. She grabbed the wall and fell to her knees. Clockworth came over and took her arm. He pulled her up and helped her into a chair. She sat down expecting a soft cushion to be underneath her, but instead she feel through the seat. Standing up she saw a mirror in front of her. When she looked into it she saw she had silver hair instead of her brownish blonde. Her clothes were now black and nothing like the ones she had on earlier and her eyes were a lavender/purple. She tried to sit down again and managed to keep her seat. Clockworth watched as she twisted in the seat to get comfortable. "I see that you have found out that you can go intangible now." He said good naturally as she sat still.

"What have you done to me?" She commanded glaring at him, getting angry.

"You are now a ghost." He said very calmly, to calmly really.

She stared at him wide eyed, not moving at all. After a few minutes of staring at him she asked, "How, Why…" that was all that she had time to say for he cut her off short.

"How is really simple. I just put ghost DNA into your human DNA. But the reason why is…well… I don't really know if I should tell you or not. It one of these things that you have to figure out on your own or you'll never understand the importance." He concluded.

"If you don't tell me what I'm suppose to do with these powers then how am I going to know if I'm doing the right or wrong thing?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint to get you started. You use these for good not evil and you might make a few run-ins with other ghost and people that will want you dead, but it's nothing to worry about. By the time you meet them you will be strong enough to get them out of the way."

"But how do I learn how to use them?"

"That you have to figure out on your own." A bell chimed as he ended and he stood. Following him Diana realized that they were headed to a door.

"How am I suppose to get back to Amity Park?"

"I'll teleport you back to Amity Park, if you promise me one thing."

"Ok, what?"

"You can not tell anyone that you have these powers, and you can't tell them were you received them. If they figure it out then you have to promise them to keep it a secret, and if you tell them, then it could cost you your life." Clockworth finished.

Wanting to ask why Diana, just nodded and walked over to him. Standing next to him with her eyes closed, she winced as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was beside the lake that she pasted going to the post office. Looking around she found a bridge that she could change back into regular Diana. Running underneath the bridge she changed back and walked out. After looking around the lake she found a rock to sit on. Watching the water current calmed her down a little. Her head was still reeling, when she heard something in the distant. Standing up on top of the rock she didn't see anything, but could hear it. Turing around the other way, she noticed that she was seeing her own breath. _What the, why am I seeing my own breath? _She thought while looking around. Turning around she noticed that a ghost boy of some sort was heading her way, and some kind of ghost in front of him! Before she had time to step off of the rock she was tackled to the ground by the ghost boy. She laid on the ground for a few moments, the breath taken out of her. Sitting up she came face to face with the ghost boy.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her and reaching a hand out to help her up. She took his hand and stood.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dirty." She replied wiping the dirt off of her pants.

"Sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you standing there."

"It's ok. No harm done." She stated starting to walk home.

"Hang on," the ghost boy called after her, "are you knew around here?"

"Yea, we just arrived here today."

"That's what I thought. In that case I'm Danny Phantom."

"I'm Diana Comely." They talked for several minutes, but Diana was getting annoyed by seeing her own breath. After several thoughtful moment of trying to figure out way she was seeing her own breath, she decided that it would be easier to figure out once she was in her own room. They said good bye and went their different way. The walk home was long and quiet; it wasn't until she was home and in her room that she realized what had happened to her. Lying down on her bed she sat staring at one of her Japanese posters, determined on figuring out way she was seeing her breath when she was around Danny Phantom.

Grabbing her notepad and a pen she started to write down the things that happened before she started to see her breath. After thirty minutes of writing down everything that happened, and not having any luck with figuring it out, she decided that it would do her some good to get something to eat and come back to it later.

Down in the kitchen she saw that her sister was stacking the plates and silverware into the drawers and cupboard. Looking around she didn't see her parents. She let out a sigh of relief. She loved her parents, but she knew that they would want her to help with the unpacking and let Kula do what ever she wanted. Diana had already unpacked most of the rooms that day, while Kula sat and watched.

"Where are mom and dad?" Diana asked opening the refrigerator. They hardly had anything in there, but she noticed some cookies and took one.

"They went over to the Fenton's house." She explained looking over her shoulder while putting the bowels on the shelve.

"Who?"

"Don't you pay any attention to anything around here?" She asked then continued, "They are the ones that hired mom and dad. There names are Jack and Maddie and they invited them to dinner. They wanted us to come, but I talked them out of it."

Grateful that her sister was there to talk them out of having them go with them. Diana went back up to her room, and sat in front of her notebook. _Ok I started to see my own breath when I was around Danny Phantom, and when that other ghost appeared. Maybe it as something to do with my ghost powers?! _She thought for another five minutes before it finally occurred to her that it was her ghost sense. She didn't know weather or not she should be excited or creped out.

Jumping from the bed she went to her mirror, and changed to her phantom form. She compared herself to Danny Phantom, they both had silver hair but his eyes were green and hers were lilac. She had a black and silver two piece outfit, with a 'D' on the top, and Danny had a one piece with the 'D'. _Ok, now that I'm in my phantom form how do I get back to being my human form? _She thought hard on how she did it at the lake, and finally decided that if she thought about it long enough that she would change back.

After five minutes she finally changed back into her regular human self. Looking at her clock that sat on her nightstand, she read ten-o-clock. It was getting late and figured that she should get her sister, and go to bed. On the way to their house that morning their parents told them that they would be going to school tomorrow.

Diana wasn't too thrilled about going to a new high school. She was always known as the wired new girl and no one would be her friend. It wasn't until her last school that she made a trust worthy friend, Lilly. She figured that this would be much worse then starting at a new middle school. She was a freshman or as most people call them fresh meat, which would make it even worse.

Kula, on the other hand, was excited. She was always the most popular girl in school. No one would ever call her weirdo, or ghost freak, or anything like that. To top all of that off, their parents Christie and Jeff would say she did a great job, even if she made a fifty on a test. Diana busts her butt to get good grades and her parents didn't seem to care. As long as Kula makes it past the 8th grade, every thing is fine.

When she made it down the stairs she found her sister sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Sis, it's getting late we should be getting to bed. We have school tomorrow." Diana told her gently.

"I'm not going to bed without saying good night to mom and dad." Kula shot back without taking her eyes off of the television.

"Kula you need to go to bed. Mom and dad could be a while, and they won't be very happy seeing that you're still up."

"I don't care. Besides what will they do, ground me from going on a ghost hunt with them?" She replied sarcastically.

"Ok fine! If you won't listen to me then so be it. You'll see when they come in that -"

"Yea fine what ever," Kula said waving Diana off.

Diana left the room steaming. She hated it when Kula talked about ghost hunting. That's one of the very reasons why she thought her parents liked Kula more then her. Kula would always go with them on ghost hunts. Diana couldn't stand their job; they were always moving and were never home.

After leaving Kula she decided to go ahead and go to bed. She turned on her alarm clock to six-thirty in the morning, and curled up in her covers and she fell asleep.

_Chapter 2 Fin! _

its up!!!! Plz R&R I'm stuck on chapter 3..o and chap 3 is really long…so long that I had to brake it into two parts!! Please give me any suggestions that u think would help!!!!


	3. Trading Spaces Part 1

**A/N: ** this chapter is really long…sorry!! Personally if kida drags a little in the middle but I have an idea and I know what I want to happen but this chapter is just trying to get to that point. Please bear with I'm getting u there as fast as I can!!!! O and I haven't had time to up date…thanks to my teachers!!!!! Five papers in two days…just a little to much!!! But I hope that you enjoy and I'll be updating soon!!!

Trading Spaces

Part 1

_Buzz! Buzz!_ Diana groaned at the sound of her alarm clock going off. Rising up and out of her bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Since there was only one bathroom upstairs Kula and Diana had to share. Grabbing the clothes she had picked out the night before, she headed towards the bathroom.

She was ready by seven-fifteen, and headed down stairs with her book bag on her shoulder. She sat her stuff down by the door and went into the kitchen. To her surprise her parents were already up, and had breakfast on the table. She said hello to them then sat down at an empty chair. Usually she was the one that had to make breakfast, because her parents didn't get up until late.

Christie sat the waffles on the table and sat down next to Jeff. Diana took some waffles then looked at her mom, who was playing with her food. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Diana was getting ready to speak up when her mom did instead. "What did you do last night while we were gone?" she asked.

"Nothing really just putting my stuff together for today," Diana replied.

"Really, did you get everything you needed?"

"Yep." Diana said getting tired of her mom beating around the bush. She could tell that there was something else on her mind other then seeing what she did last night.

"What time did you go to bed?" she asked.

"About ten, why?"

"What about your sister?"

"I'm not for sure what time she went to bed." she confessed. Diana wasn't very good with lying to her parents on purpose.

"Why don't you know what time your sister went to bed? When we leave we expect you to take care of your little sister. When you go to bed you should take her with you." her dad told her, looking over the newspaper he had been reading.

"I did tell her to go to bed. I practial begged her to come with me, but she said that she wanted to wait for you all." Diana exclaimed. She couldn't belive that she was the one getting the blame.

"That's not what she told us last night when we came in and she was still up." he retorted.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Just go on to school Diana. This conversation is pointless." her dad told her. Diana stood and walked over to the door and walked out.

The walk to school was boring and uneventful. She was still steaming that her parent had belied Kula, who has lied to them nonstop, and didn't believe her. She stopped at Casper High School, and looked around. It looked totally different then what she had seen yesterday during her wild run.

Teens were gathered everywhere. There were some under a tree, some by the door, and others sitting on the bleachers. Diana walked up to the main entrance and walked in. She found the office on her left and entered. Her mom had told her and Kula (who was over at the middle school), to go to the office and get their assigned class's.

After getting her class schedule and locker combination, she wondered around looking for her first class. Turning around a curve, she fell back and landed on the ground. Looking up she realized that she had just ran into someone. "Um… Sorry I didn't see you coming." She explained to the guy lamely without looking up. Once she did look up, she realized that she had just hit an extremely hot guy.

"That's ok. Just be a little more observant." He replied laughing slightly as he rose from the floor and held out a hand to help her up.

She laughed slightly, feeling like a total idiot. Here she was standing in front of a blondish, brown hair, looked to be a football player, babe; and all that she could think to say was sorry.

He looked at what she was holding in her hands then looked back at her. "I see that you're new around here. That explains why we ran into each other." he said slightly laughing.

"Yea I've never been here before and I don't really know where I'm going."

"Let me see your classes' one more" He looked over them then looked back at Diana. "You have first period with me. I'll help you get there and show we were the rest of your classes are on the way." He finished. Diana galded took this chance to find her way around. "By the way my names James Backster." he said walking next to her.

"I'm Diana Comely. Glad to meet you." she finished thinking that she was the lamest person for saying that.

They stepped into their first period classroom and Diana went over to the teacher. He greeted her as Mr. Lancer and told her to take a seat next to a girl named Samantha. Samantha's appearance kind of through Diana for a loop. She didn't know what to think. She was wearing all back and had lilac eyes.

It wasn't until Samantha stood up and stared to come near her that she realized that she was staring. Quickly turning around, she started to dig through her book bag. "Hey." Samantha called as she stood next to Diana's desk.

"Hey," was all that Diana could reply.

"I heard that you're the new kid on the block. I'm Samantha Manson, or as my friends call me Sam."

Diana was shocked. Usually when people ask if you're new they tease you about it, but this girl was being extremely nice to her. "I'm Diana Comely, and yea it's true that I'm the new kid."

Diana looked behind Sam and there were two other guys headed their way. Sam turned around and waved at them, then motioned them to come over. One of the guys had a red hat, green eyes, and had a PDA in his hand; and was whispering to the guy beside him. The other guy had raven hair and blue eyes, and was looking at Sam in a questioning way.

"Diana," Sam started to get her attention, "This is Tucker," she pointed to the one holding the PDA, "and this is Danny." She finished pointing to the guy. They said hello and Diana introduced herself. They didn't have enough time to talk more. Mr. Lancer was beginning to talk, and Tucker and Danny took their seats. Tucker seat on the other side of Sam, and Danny was in front of her. It wasn't until after Mr. Lancer stopped making us take notes that Diana looked around the classroom.

She didn't realize how big it was at the beginning, but when she did an approximant count she came up with at least thirty people. She looked to were James was sitting. He looked to me sitting with some other football players, cheerleaders, and jocks. That didn't really surprise her. She kind of had the impression that he was a jock.

She looked to where Sam was sitting. Danny was turned around and Tucker was leaning close. Even though Danny thought that he was whispering she could hear him loud and clear from her seat. "Sam tell me, why did you decide to make friends with Diana? This is very unlike you. Usually you avoid the new kids." Danny asked.

"I don't know. I just have a good feeling about her and what do you mean this is unlike me?" she retorted.

"What he means is that you usual try to avoid the new kids." Tucker answered.

"That because they are usually stuck up their own butts. Besides I think that she's cool and I'm going to see if she wants to join us for lunch." Sam declared in a tone that left no room for disagreeing. She stood and walked over to Diana's desk.

They talked for several minutes, but the bell intruded them. Before they left Sam stopped Diana. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, but how can I find you?" Diana replied thankful that she wouldn't have to eat lunch by herself like she usually had to when she switched schools.

"Your locker is next to mine. I'll meet you there." she called as she made her way to her class. Diana walked down the long hallway and into her second class. She talked to the teacher and took an empty seat.

The day flew by and Diana thought that it was going pretty well. She had talked to James again in the hallway. She had made several new friends, and had someone to eat lunch with. Once the bell rang Diana walked to her locker to find that Sam was already there with Tucker and Danny.

They grabbed their books for the next class and took of towards the lunchroom. Finding an empty table they sat down and started to eat. Sam questioned her about how she arrived to Amity Park, and why Amity Park for all places. She told them about her parents work and what they did for a living. "Hang on," Danny said stopping Sam in mid sentence, "are your parents the Comely's?"

Diana looked up from her sandwich for a moment; her face went from smiling to mad to sad all at the same time. When she thought that she had a steady voice she replied, "Yea, sadly."

Danny looked at her for a moment confused. Then decided to speak up. "What do you mean sadly? When I met them last night they were really friendly."

"Hang on you're a Fenton?"

"Yep, your parents came over last night to talk to mine."

"They have there times. Their nice to people that have a huge interest in ghost hunting, but other people they just tolerate." Diana finished. She thought back to the fight she had with them that morning, and wished she hadn't ate all of her sandwich.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear argument out of her head. Looking back up at the table she noticed that everyone was looking her. She wanted to ask why they were staring at her, but instead she just smiled and turned to Tucker who had his PDA in his hand. "Nice PDA, I use to have one until my sister took it." she committed to get the awkward silence to go away, and boy did it work. Tucker started talking a hundred miles a minute, and Sam and Danny just smack their foreheads.

Diana hide the smile that was threating her lips. She had never seen anyone talk so fast in her life. It wasn't too much longer before he was interrupted. Danny ran to the bathroom and Tucker ran after him; Danny whispered something to Sam and she nodded as he ran off.

Diana looked at Sam wondering what was going on, but before she could question her, Diana saw her own breath. She wasn't to sure on what to do or what she should do. Clockworth told her to keep her powers a secret, which meant she couldn't change in front of Sam.

Looking around for an excuse she finally decided that the bathroom would do. She hated having to go into school bathrooms, they also stuck. Telling Sam where she was going she ran down the hallway and found the bathroom.

Changing into her Phantom form she paced wondering what she should do. A scream inferred her thoughts and she flew out of the stall. She didn't realize how close the door was until she was right up on it. Covering her head she waited for the impact of running right smack dab into it. To her surprise she went straight through it.

Looking around she saw a ghost in a metal suit and Danny Phantom flying toward it. It took her a minute to figure out that she needed to go fight it too. Flying up to it, she wasn't for sure what she should do. She didn't know how to use her powers; she hardly knew how to change back into her human self let alone fight.

She tried to watch Danny Phantom as much as she could without being seen, but she fell out of being intangible and the ghost saw her. "Well, Well, Well. I see that you have a new superhero in town." he said looking straight at her. Danny Phantom turned around confused. When he saw her she just smiled and waved at him.

With Danny's attention at her the ghost took advantage of it and hit Danny and Diana both with what Diana thought was some kind of shocking device. They both feel to the floor. Danny was up first and helped Diana up. Once they were up Danny hung on to Diana and flew away from the ghost.

They landed in a trashed classroom. Diana guessed that the ghost did this. "Who are you? How did you get here and what are you doing here?" Danny asked looking dead serious. This was the first time Diana ever saw Danny serious, and she hoped it would be the last.

"I'm Diana umm…Phantom, and I really don't mean any harm. I was sent here without knowing what to do, and how to work these powers." she replied rushing to find answers. She wasn't the worlds best liar, but thankfully for her he bought it.

"Did Vlad send you?"

"Who's Vlad?"

"I'll take that as a no, but we need to get out of here before Skulker finds us. As if on cue the ghost that Danny claimed was named Skulker came flying in the room.

"Looks like I have to make room for two plaits on my chemily." Skulker said looking at Diana. Diana's eyes widen at the mention of him having her butt. Skulker was getting ready to fire a gun at her, but at the last minute Danny jumped in front of her, and made them intangible.

Standing up they ran, Danny first then Diana following him. When they came to a dead end in the room Danny turned to Diana. "Shoot something at him!" he yelled looking around for something heavy. Danny still didn't trust her, but he needed help. Some how Skulker had strengthened and was more powerful then his worst enemy Dan, and his guess was that Vlad upgraded his suit again.

Diana concentrated as hard as she could to shoot something, and at the last minute an ectoblaster came shooting out of hand, and hit Skulker head on. He was surprised that Diana's blast had hit him, and turned to the girl glaring. She turned to Danny who was taking a deep breath. Then out of no where he used his ghostly wail, forgetting that Diana was in front of him. She fell flat to the ground changing into her human form. Danny gasped at who he saw laying on the ground in front of him. He heard another gasp and turned to see Sam and Tucker staring at her too.

"I can't believe it!" Tucker exclaimed walking over to Diana.

Sam carefully pulled Diana up and laid Diana's head on her lap. "I can," she told them calmly.

Danny looked at her then looked around for Skulker. He was no where in sight. He figured that Skulker was taking this as his chance to escape. After he full navigated the room, he turned back to Tucker and Sam. "What do you mean you can believe it?"

"I saw her change from phantom to Comely under the bridge yesterday, during the fight with the box ghost." she concluded. Danny just stared at her blankly. He didn't really know what to think.

Danny grabbed a wet cloth lying on the other side of the room and put it on her forehead. Gradually Diana began to gather consciousness. Opening her eyes into slits she realized that she was back into her human form. She turned wide eyed to Sam, Tucker and Danny Phantom. _Had they seen me change back?_ She thought to herself while turning from one to the other.

"Yes Diana, we saw you change." Sam exclaimed as if she were reading her mind.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Diana begged.

"We won't tell if you won't," and at that Danny turned back into Fenton. Diana looked at him shocked. It wasn't really that hard to figure out that he was the ghost boy. They both sound the same; Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. What more of a hint could she ask for?

"I won't tell anyone. Trust me."

"I told you I had a good feeling about her." Sam told them smirking. They all started to laugh and exited the room.

The bell rang to quickly for school to be over Diana thought. The day took a total opposite of what she thought it would. She stopped at her locker before heading home, and was hoping she could have a private chat with Sam. She was lost in her thoughts when someone came up and shut her locker. Looking up she saw James smiling down at her. "What'd you do that for?" she asked good naturally.

"You looked like you were lost again."

"And slamming my locker shut was your way of getting me back to earth?"

"It worked didn't?" He asked raising one eyebrow. He didn't give her time to answer before he continued talking, "how was the rest of your first day?"

"It was good. I didn't run into anyone else." They laughed and chated for a couple of minutes, then he had to leave to get to football practice, and she had to find Sam.

After fighting with her combination she finally reopened it. It wasn't long until Sam arrived, and Diana was dyeing to talk to her. She was planning on talking to her while she was getting her books, but she noticed that Danny and Tucker were behind her. "Hey." they called in unison.

"Hey guys." Diana called back shutting her locker. Sam was beside her locker and the others were far behind. Diana figured that now would be a good time to see if her were open to talk. "Hey Sam what are doing after you leave here?"

"Nothing, why?" Sam was pushing and pulling books in and out of her locker.

"I kind of need to talk to you when you have time."

"Ok, how about we go out to the picnic tables out front?" Sam suggested shutting her locker. They were getting ready to head out the door when Danny stopped them by calling out their names. They both turned around and told him that they would meet him and Tucker at the Nasty Burger.

Once out on the picnic tables Diana figured that she might as just come straight out with what she wanted to say. "I need advice, big time." Diana told her.

"On what?"

"On this ghost thing. I don't know what to do! I don't know how to use them or anything. Plus… never mind."

"Danny, Tucker and I can help you with the ghost thing, but it will take some time."

Diana looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late and told them that she had to go. She had to make supper for the family and get her homework done before her sister started to complain.

Once home she started some spaghetti and took a handful of grapes from the fridge. Kula wasn't home yet and Diana figured that she was out with some of her new friends. Diana had just opened her books on the kitchen table when she heard the door slam. It was unlike Kula to be home early, but Diana didn't think much about it.

Her parents were home just in time for super. Diana yelled at them to come and eat, then went up stairs to find her sister. She knocked on the door and no one answered, but she could hear her. Opening the door she saw that her sister was curled up on her bed. She started to walk forward, but Kula stopped her. "Don't come near me!" Kula yelled with a shaky voice. Diana wanted to steep forward, but she knew her sister to well. If she stepped forward then there was going to be a big explosion.

Turning to go out the door Diana called back, "Supper's ready." and with that she shut the door and went down the stairs. Kula came down just as they were starting to eat. Diana looked at Kula, and realized that Kula had put a lot of makeup on; their parents on the other hand didn't seem to realize it.

"How was school?" Christie asked Diana as she put a meatball in her mouth.

"Great. I've made several new friends," Diana explained her day between bits of food.

Once she was done telling about her day, Jeff turned to Kula. "How did you're day go?"

"Fine," was all that Kula replied. Diana looked at her curiously, but Kula just shrugged her shoulders.

After supper Diana went up to her room to finish her homework, but had a hard time concentrating. It was unlike Kula to have a 'fine' day. Usually she was bragging about who liked her, who she knew, who she was friends with, etc, etc. Finally she just gave up and decided she would be able to concentrate after she went to talk to Kula.

She first thought about knocking, then thought back to what happened last time. Diana really didn't want to start an argument with her sister. Instead of knocking she opened the door a crack, and looked around for Kula. Diana only saw one light on in the room, and her sister was next to it. She couldn't really tell what Kula was doing, was she crying and had her head down, or was she reading? Diana wondered.

Going up to her sister she put a gentle arm on Kula's shoulder. Diana expected her to jump up and pull an ectoblaster out, but instead she just merrily turned around. Looking down Diana saw that all of the makeup that she had put on was running down her little sister's check. "I'm guessing you're day went terribly wrong." Kula just nodded her head, and didn't offer to tell Diana about it. "Do you want to talk about?" Kula shook her head no, and looked up at Diana for the first time that night. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be coming by your school tomorrow to pick you up. I'm to sure why, but mom asked me to." Diana told her hoping that it would make her speak up. When she didn't Diana turned to leave. "You know were I am when you want to talk about it," and with that Diana shut the door and left the room.

Once in her own room Diana found it a little easier to concentrate. She had a feeling that she knew what happened, but was going to wait and let Kula tell her herself. She didn't know why she cared that much about how Kula's day went, Kula never cared about how her day went when she was picked on, and had no friends. She just figured that she wanted to be a better sister then Kula had been when she was in her shoes, a few months ago.

After finishing her homework at eleven-o-clock, she walked downstairs and saw that the lab lights were still on. _Figures that their still up._ She thought as she walked back through the house and up the stairs. She went into the bathroom that her sister and her shared and finished getting ready for bed.

When she was done she was on her way to her room when she thought that she should check on her sister. Creeping over to Kula's door, she noticed that she was sound asleep in her bed. Gentle closing the door back to crept back into her room.

_Chapter 3 Part 1 Fin!_


	4. Trading Spaces Part 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but life as taken its course…hope u enjoy and I should have the next chapter up by Friday!! R&R plz!!

Trading Spaces

Part 2

The next morning everything went smooth for Diana. No argument, no fighting with her parents, and she didn't get lost going into first period. Once she found her seat she noticed that she noticed that Sam and the others hadn't made it to class yet.

Grabbing her notepad she was startled when she saw James staring at her from his desk. Smiling back at him and blushing, she put the notepad on her desk and started to draw. She wasn't good at drawing, in all honesty she thought that her drawings sucked.

"Nice drawing." She jumped at the sound of James voice. Turning to him she smiled, then looked down at her picture. Instantly her smile turned to a frown.

"You really like it?" she asked James who was still smiling at her.

"What's not to like?" he asked as she stared down at it. He fallowed her gaze then looked back at her. As if reading her thoughts he told her, "It doesn't look childish."

"Yea right. It's a stupid love setting, seems like every time I try to do a love scene it turns out to look childish."

"It doesn't look childish. If it looked childish then why would it have a teenage couple holding hands on a swig set in a beautiful park?"

She looked at his face and realized that he was determined to make his point. "I don't know. It just reminds me of a cup my grandmother use to have. There were two small children on a bench in the middle of a meadow."

"I think its beautiful, and you have no reason to critize your drawing." He finished.

"Would you like it then?" she asked ripping the paper out of her notebook.

"If you don't want to keep it." He told her taking the paper and smiling. She smiled back and looked at the clock. It was almost time for school to start and Sam, Danny, and Tucker were no where in sight. _I wonder were they could be. _She thought staring at the clock. James cleared his voice and Diana turned her attention back to him. "How was your first day?"

"Great! Lunch wasn't too good but other then that it went good."

"What lunch period do you have?"

"First… I think."

"Really!? So do I. Why didn't I see you yesterday?"

"I had to run to my locker before lunch, then that ghost came and terized the cafeteria."

"Yea that's something that will never go away, yet another good reason why I want to be a contractor."

"You want to be a contractor?" She asked putting her notepad back in her book bag.

"Yep. What about you? What do you hope to be?"

"I don't really know. I haven't given it much thought. My main goal is to survive high school." They both started to laugh.

"Any ways, I was wondering. Would you mind if I sat with you today?"

"I don't mind, but I will have to talk to Tucker, Sam, and Danny, that is if they ever get here." She glanced up at the clock. They only had three minutes to get to class, not even that much.

"Are you all beginning to become pretty good friends. I mean you, Danny, Tucker, and Sam?" He asked making a strange face that Diana couldn't read.

"Yea, we have a lot in common." Before she could say anymore the bell rang and James left to go to his seat next to egomaniac, Dash. Sam and Danny both told Diana about Dash and how he treated them at the Nasty Burger yesterday and she made a mental note to stay out of his way.

Mr. Lancer started the class and it went on for what felt like forever. Every once in a while Diana would look over at Sam's and the others set and wondered were they were. _Surely they aren't sick._ She thought staring at what Mr. Lancer was putting on the board. Deciding that what he was putting on the board was important she took notes. About half way into class Danny, Tucker, and Sam came running in breathless.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us today." Mr. Lancer told them still writing on the board. Everyone turned to look at them then looked back at Mr. Lancer. Diana turned to Sam you sat in her seat next Diana.

"Where were you guys?" She mouthed to Sam.

"I'll tell you later." Sam mouthed back.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Other then Mr. Lancer's pop quiz, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Sam told Diana that they would meet up at her locker and talk before lunch. Sam told Diana why they were late, and Diana was grateful that she made it to school before they did. Sam explained that they were out on a ghost hunt, that lasted longer then they thought that it would.

They were about halfway to the cafeteria when Diana remembered that James wanted to join them for lunch. When Diana told Sam about what had happened that morning with James, Sam's reaction wasn't what she hoped it would be, but told Diana that it was ok. Diana wanted to ask why she was being skeptical of James, but decided to ask later.

At the lunch table Danny and Tucker were talking about the ghost that they had fought that morning. Diana and Sam sat their lunch on the table and listened in on the conversation. Once they were done talking about catching Skulker Danny turned to Diana with a gleam in his eyes. Looking uncertain, she looked over a Sam and she had a smile on her face. "I heard that you need some help controlling your ghost power, and it just so happens that I would have a empty schedule, would you like to join the Danny Academy?"

"Um, that's a tough decision. Would I rather not be able to use my powers for the lack of knowledge and get killed, or would I like a tutor? I wonder?" She pretended to be thinking about the difference then turned to Danny. "Of course I would want to join! Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. Besides I could use some more help fighting ghost, and what kind of help would a useless ghost girl be?"

"Oh thanks you make a person feel terrific about themselves." She joked back at him while digging into her, what looked to be meat loaf. Danny started to talk to Diana and the others about the plan he had come up with.

"I figured that we would teach you some things after school and on the weekends. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me, but who's we?"

"Sam, Tucker and myself, of course."

"When do you want to start?"

"How about today after school?" Tucker asked while taking a big bit of meatloaf.

"I can't. I have to pick up my sister after school. What about tomorrow?"

"Hey guys!" James called as he neared the table. Tucker and Danny looked from one to the other, then to Sam. Sam just nodded her head toward Diana and Diana gave them the, I'll explain later look. James looked at Diana then at Sam, Tucker and Danny. "Can I sit here?" he asked them as he neared the seat next to Diana.

"I don't know what do you all think? Should we make him eat standing up?" Diana teased. In return James made a pouting face, and pretended to be hurt. Diana looked around the table at her friends and they just shrugged their shoulders. "Come on and sit down." She motioned to the chair beside her and he sat down.

They were silent for several minutes. No one knew what to say. It wasn't until Tuckers PDA beeped that they were able to start a conversation. "Nice PDA Tucker. I use to have one just like it, but my brother took from me." James told him, apparently unable to stand the lingering silence.

"Thanks but why did Dash take it?" Tucker asked as he swallowed the last bite of his meatloaf.

Diana, who was taking a drink of her water at the time, spit it out of her mouth. "Dash is your brother!"

"Yea. Why do you ask?"

"Well. Never mind." Diana told him while playing with her chuck of meatloaf. He looked at her suspiciously. He looked like he was getting ready to ask why again, but Sam bailed her out. "Why did he take your PDA?" she asked.

"He said that it was to nerdy for a football player. I tried to tell him that it wasn't, but instead of listening to me he throw it on the ground and stepped on it."

They all looked over at Tucker. He was sitting there holding is PDA like a newborn baby, and whispering, "I'll never let that happen to you."

They all started laughing and Tucker looked at them. At first he looked a little angry, but after a while he started to laugh himself. The rest of their lunch was a blast, or Diana thought it was. The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. The rest of the day went by fast. After the last bell rang Sam, Tucker and Danny all met at Diana's locker. "I had an idea just a few minutes ago." Danny begin looking serious again, "why don't we all go with you to pick your sister up, then we can teach you some things about your powers."

"Sounds good to me." At that they all started to walk toward the middle school. On the way Danny and Tucker demanded a explanation from her way James sat with them at lunch. By the time she had explained the whole thing they were at the middle school. She looked at the main doors and didn't see her sister standing there. They all looked around the school and didn't see anyone. As soon as Diana, Sam Tucker and Danny had meet up again Diana started to see her own breath. Diana looked over at Danny and noticed that he too was seeing his own breath. They both changed quickly and flew around the corner with Sam and Tucker fallowing close behind.

"Freakshow!" Danny, Sam and Tucker all cried in unison.

Fin!

Yep this is not my best work but o well R&R plz!!


End file.
